


Don't Touch

by ShadowSpires



Series: Countdown to Clone Wars 2020 [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Because even big bad soldiers need nice things, But only like the absolute smallest amount, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Do not post to other sites, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Interlude, It's really pretty sweet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, This is another thing inspired by a vid that tumblerageddon ate, soft and sweet, that i will never find again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: Cody doesn’t hesitate even a moment when Rex approaches him with the idea, cocky and smug hiding a tiny thread of uncertainty.It's not exactly like anything they've ever done before, but if there is a single person in the galaxy who he has never once had a trace of doubt about, it is Rex.So, gladly will he put himself in Rex’s hands, laughathim when he nearly drops the lube,withhim at the bizarre shape of this particular toy, and really, who thinks these things up?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Countdown to Clone Wars 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612177
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	Don't Touch

Cody doesn’t hesitate even a moment when Rex approaches him with the idea, cocky and smug hiding a tiny thread of uncertainty. 

It's not exactly like anything they've ever done before, but if there is a single person in the galaxy who he has never once had a trace of doubt about, it is Rex.

So, gladly will he put himself in Rex’s hands, laugh _at_ him when he nearly drops the lube, _with_ him at the bizarre shape of this particular toy, and really, who thinks these things up?

Moan for him as he’s worked open, hands at his sides, spread open and vulnerable, and so at peace with Rex at his six that he can just sink down into it.

Whine for him as the other presses the toy home, and he’s not laughing now, that strange shape sliding into him, smooth and slick, a _stretch_ around the widest part that is _almost too much —_

“Rex, please!”

“Easy _cyar’ika, udesii,”_ That voice a low purr, comforting now, not teasing, dripping warm into his soul, soothing. “You can take this, I know you can. I’ll take care of you, relax. _Udesii_. You’re _perfect, ner’ika,_ relax for me.” 

— that quickly eases as Cody goes boneless, the flared base coming to rest against his hole, filling him so full he feels breathless, cracking along the edges, but that’s _okay_. He can shatter into as many pieces as he needs to, here, because Rex will hold him while he finds them again.

Rex helping him into soft shorts that distort around the shape of his hard cock, while Cody leans into his strength and mouths at his neck, humming contentedly into his neck and rocking into the shifts that press the toy right up against his prostate.

He lets Rex lay him out on his bunk, pull his legs apart and place his hands against the bed, and then retreat. Rex sits in the chair at the foot, eyes _burning_ as he watches.

“Can you feel it, Cody?”

“Yes,” he replies, not moving his hands, or his legs, but pressing his hips down into the bed, feeling the shift work the toy against his prostate, moaning softly for the press of it, seeing where the tip of his _kad_ is already dampening the cloth.

He’s covered, and it’s so _different_ far more erotic than he expected, so be so open for Rex’s gaze, and yet concealed. The toy hidden away, but it’s effect blatant, and his _kad_ , covered but all the more obvious for it, twitching as he repeats the motion, pressing down against the toy inside him.

“Perfect,” Rex says, and his voice is deep and rich, pleased. “Don’t move you hands, _ner’alor_. My commander, my Cody, _ner’cyar’ika._ Don’t touch yourself. I just want you to listen and feel. You’re going to come for me just like this, aren’t you? There you go. Just that, Cody. That’s what I want. I want you to keep working yourself on that toy, on _my_ toy — hmmm, just like that, does that feel good? I thought so — until you come. I love watching you move. See the clench of your muscles as you work for your pleasure. Your _kad_ is _twitching_ for it. Do the shorts feel good? They look good, your _kad_ straining against the fabric, making it damp. They are so soft, too. Only the best for you, _cyare_.”

Cody’s breath is coming quicker now, as he works against the toy, not moving anything but his hips and his fingers as they clench in the sheets at the _intensity_ of this moment — held open and near-motionless by Rex’s words, eyes on him, the heat in his gaze, and warm caress of his words.

“Rex,” Cody whispers, just to _say_ it, to feel his name on his tongue, not begging. There is no need. Rex will take care of him.

“I’m right here Cody. I’ve got you. You’re beautiful like this. A little faster — ahh, not that fast, just a _little_. I want you to really _feel_ it, I want you to feel _good_. You deserve it. I love you.”

Cody’s breath is coming faster now, harder on every exhale as the pleasure builds, hot and low in his gut, pooling, spreading out to every inch of him, into the tips of his fingers, his toes, until he feels like he’s floating on pleasure, on Rex’s words. He’s locked in his gaze, staring down the working length of his own body, but it’s _Rex_ doing this, Rex bringing him this pleasure, taking care of him.

He grinds down against the bed, body clenching down on the toy with every movement.

“Are you close, Cody? Are you going to come for me?”

Rex’s voice is _everywhere_ , and Cody whines softly, on the edge of a breath.

He _hadn’t_ been close, not until Rex asked, too deep in the feeling of it all, floating too high on the pleasure.

His hips jerk hard, and it pulls a cry from him, his _kad_ twitching and straining, constrained and teased by the light fabric in a way that was entirely new, and sent sparks exploding across his vision. 

“You make the most incredible noises, Cody. Do that again.” 

He does, pressing down into the bed with a roll of the hips that presses the toy in _just right_ and makes the world go all flared at the edges, even as he refuses to look away from Rex’s hungry adoration.

“Again.”

A whine.

“Again.”

It’s too much.

“Again.”

It’s _perfect._

“Again.”

“Rex!”

“ _Again_ , my own.”

A cry, overwhelmed: a surrender more complete than the loose clench of unmoving hands on the sheets.

_ “Come for me." _

Cody cries out, hands twisting in the sheets as the pleasure crests, but never making a move to touch himself, even as his hips twitch helplessly, as he feels the warm spurt of his release against his skin.

Rex’s hands don’t make him jump when they come to rest on his still twitching hips — not stilling the motion, but _feeling_ it, moving with it, until the aftershocks taper off and Cody goes limp against the bunk.

“Beautiful,” Rex whispers, leaning in to kiss him, a soft, open-mouthed kiss, lapping into Cody’s mouth while the commander hums and moves his lips lazily against him, still floating, Rex’s hands moving to stroke over up his still-twitching belly, skating in the gathered sweat, starting to cool in the room.

Back down, ending tucked into the top of the shorts, pulling them away from him and down, exposing Cody’s _kad_ to the air, to the warm breath Rex exhales as he bends to lap at the pool of come gathered in the hollow of Cody’s hip.

Heat sparks through Cody again, but it is a distant, lazy thing.

He moves his hand, now, petting slightly clumsily against Rex’s short hair, shivering under the soft warmth of Rex’s tongue.

“Come ‘ere” Cody murmurs, pulling at him.

Rex pauses to strip the shorts entirely off Cody, and remove the plug. Cody _whines_ at the second, overstimulated and _too sensitive,_ but Rex hushes him, petting over trembling muscles until they still, then settling in over him, pressed full length against him, falling into kissing again as naturally as breathing, blanketing Cody’s sweat-chilled body with warmth.

Cody can feel the hard line of Rex’s _kad_ against the softening length of his own, though, and it nudges through the soft fog at him. He twitches his hips upwards, pressing against that heat.

“No, _cyare_ ,” Rex soothes, pulling away from his mouth and nuzzling his nose against his. “It’s fine. You don’t need to do anything.”

Cody frowns a little, the edges of the fog trembling. 

Rex kisses him again, and again, and again, soft and easy and Cody hums against his lips.

“Want you, though,” He manages eventually against Rex’s lips, feeling heavy and content enough to never move again. “Want to feel you.”

Rex pulls back enough to look at him, see the sleepy smile on his face.

“Yeah?” Rex asks.

“Hmm,” Cody sighs, tucking his face into Rex’s neck and lapping at the skin there. “Don’t want to move, but I want to feel you.”

Rex’s breath hitches, and so do his hips, halting at first, but then he shifts, gets his _kad_ lined up with the groove muscle had carved into the v of Cody’s hip, sliding against his skin, hot and slick, lazy pleasure oozing through Cody as Rex thrusts against him, his breathing picking up, soft whispers of pleased noises against Cody’s ear, the feel of him.

It is perfect and Cody drifts in it, until Rex jerks, rhythm breaking, heat splashing against Cody’s belly, slicking the last few thrusts of Rex’s _kad_ against him.

He pulls Rex in tighter against him as his _riduur_ comes to a rest, going in for another kiss as Rex pulls the blanket over both of them.

“Thank you, _ner’riduur.”_

“Anything, _ner’ika.”_

**Author's Note:**

> A (possibly incomplete) list of Mando'a used:  
> Cyare: Beloved  
> Cyar’ika: Darling/Sweetheart  
> Ner’cyar’ika: My darling  
> Udesii: Calm down  
> Ner'ika: Arwen0007 and my bastardized Mando'a for the endearment 'my own'  
> Kad: Sword/""Sword""  
> Riduur/Ner'riduur: Spouse/My Spouse  
> Alor/Ner'alor: Leader/My Leader


End file.
